Tales of the forest
by Raven325
Summary: Malik is know as the demon in the village he lives in. One day he ran away from the village and got lost in the woods as it began to snow. Will he live or die or will he meet the loveof his life... Bad summary sorry but graet story YM/M
1. Chapter 1

Tales of the forest

Raven325: Another story but I'll make this one two chapters, Oh and Worlds at war will be updated soon don't worry

Malik: Get on with the damn story already

Raven325: Yeah yeah do the disclaimer thingy

Malik: Raven does not own Yu-Gi-Oh

I smile and yawn softly snuggling closer to the huge sandy blond wolf. The snow outside is restless, trying to keep all of its enemies out. My eyes sadden when I think back just how the beauty of white know as snow never was a holder of my best memories, but brought me to someone who now is my lover.

**Flashback**

**I try and run every time they find me, but because I look like a cursed beast that killed its parents and disappeared into the forest centuries ago. I get hurt. I whimpered and got up carefully walking away from the place of my resent beating. People looked at me in fear, in disgust and pure hatred. The moment I was born my father wanted to kill me but my mother convinced him to let her raise me until I'm old enough to look after myself and then she'd leave me on my own. The day when I was old enough my father came and dragged my mother away. I was forced to live alone since then. It's a miracle I haven't been raped or killed**

'**Hey beast spawn' Spoke too soon, I thought and cried out as I was pushed to the snow covered ground. My tears already wanted to fall but I held them back, I rolled over narrowly missing the foot aimed for my back. I stared up at the villager; he was a man with black hair and green eyes called Jaro, he usually was the one who hurt me. I was thrown out of my thoughts when he punched me in the face and pulled out a silver dagger. He's going to kill me**

'**This is your last day, demon spawn' he said, I whimpered and kicked him, jumping up I ran as fast as I could. I ran past the people and without thinking into the forest. I kept on running until I tripped and fell on the snow shivering. The wind picked up and snow slowly started to fall. A storm was coming. I forced myself up and walked around trying to find my way back or a place where I can take shelter, but after a few minutes or was it hours it hit me.  
I was going to die.**

**I froze there in the storm when I thought about it; I was lost in a snow storm with no shelter and freezing. My tears fell I wanted to scream but my voice was gone. I whimpered and fell limply on the snow; my legs finally gave up and along with it my will to survive. I laid there for I don't know how long when I heard the ice crunch from pressure of someone or thing walking on it. I shook slightly; I'd rather die in the snow than by the hands of the villagers, my limps were screaming for me to stay down and not move but I got up, and what I saw was something I thought never existed**

**The beast in the stories our villagers talked about… the wolf**

**He looked at me with psychotic lilac eyes, staring at me as if I was the mad one. I stared at him but shivered when the wind picked up, I closed my eyes waiting for him to attack to kill me. The pain never came instead when I shivered again it growled and tackled me to the ground. I screamed and shook violently waiting for the pain, but still it never came. Why won't this mutt kill me already!? I opened my eyes and stared at…fur? The wolf was lying over my stomach -he wasn't heavy- giving me warmth, I smiled and closed my eyes once more when my body heat went back to normal. After a few minutes when I was about to pass out, the wolf got up and bit my hand trying to get me up. I was tired and my head hurt. The wolf as if sensing my problems growled lowly and I flinched, it immediately went quiet until I felt it pull me on its back. I slowly got up and on its back whimpering with each movement. When he was sure I was safely on his back he started to walk deeper into the forest, but my vision started to blur and I blacked out from the exhaustion**

**I groaned as I started to wake up. It's warm, I thought and slowly opened my eyes blinking rapidly when the light shined when I could see I looked around; I was in a cave of some sorts far away from the entrance the light was a fire that was burning steadily. I sat up to look around better when a voice spoke up**

'**I see you're awake' I jumped and looked at a man who looked just like me only he was taller, more muscular and his hair stood up more than mine did. My mind started to think back on what the villagers might do, he could be a hunter. I started to back away from him, shaking in fear as my tears fell  
'Shh, I won't hurt you' he whispered and walked closer 'may I ask what you were doing out here in a blizzard' I shook my head and looked down avoiding his gaze, I was still scared even if he said he would not hurt me 'can you talk?' he asked annoyed **

'**Yes… I can' I whispered and shivered, even if we were far from the entrance it was still freezing. I looked up at the stranger when he sighed and started to… change form. He fell to his knees and fur started to grow, his nails lengthened and his teeth grew sharper. He turned into the wolf I met in the forest…**

'**I won't hurt you I promise' he whispered in my head and walked towards me. I nodded and eyed him when he walked behind me and laid down  
'Move closer and get warm' I nodded and laid down. My mind just shut down and I fell into a blissful sleep.**

**The next morning I jerked awake when I heard growls and flesh being ripped apart. I jumped up and walked to the cave entrance and peeked around the corner seeing two wolfs, Blondie, as I dubbed the sandy blond wolf and a pure black wolf who was growling; I flinched when he jumped at Blondie nearly getting him in the neck. The black wolfs eyes shone with hunger and killer intent. The black wolf lunged at Blondie, but Blondie was faster and dodged easy as if mocking him with a catch-me-if-you-can game. I watched as he jumped away a few times…until he made a dire mistake; when he jumped out of the way of an attack he left the entrance unprotected. I gasped when the black wolf stared at me and began to run forward ready to attack and kill. I yelped when I was tackled to the ground, my eyes were closed waiting for an attack to come and cause me undesirable pain… but nothing came. I opened my eyes to see Blondie in front of me, he had tackled me down and was protecting me…idiot**

'**Stay down, oh and I'm Marik' I nodded dumbly as he jumped away and grabbed the black wolfs neck and snapped it, killing him instantly. Marik turned to me and I could see the worry in his lilac eyes 'you okay' I nodded and tried to get up but whimpered and fell back down. **

'**I think I sprained my ankle' I said softly, I heard him chuckle and helped me walk back into the cave**

Raven: well that's part one folks hope ya enjoyed it

Marik: get on with the story you moron

Raven: hold ya psychotic horses well pls R&R see ya at the next chap


	2. Chapter 2

Tails of the forest

Chapter 2

Raven: ok here we go

Marik; who are you talking to and start the story

Raven: Myself and fine

**A year went by and I slowly started to fall in love with Marik, but because of my childhood I was afraid he might reject me. I smiled when Marik walked in he was in his wolf form and wet**

'**What happened to you? You look like a soaked cat' I said watching him growl and glare at me I flinched, he never did that he would usually just growl and go sulk in the corner 'M…Marik are you okay' he ignored me and went to lay down far away from me.**

**It went on like this for a while and it was starting to tear me apart, he would come home and sit as far away from me, he ignored me and never spoke to me**

'**Marik I'm going out to get some herbs and stuff' he growled and I flinched moving back slightly. I looked down and stepped back then ran out of the cave and to the meadow were I sometimes found the herbs I needed. I ran to the tree in the middle and sat down crying, what did I do to make him mad at me? All these things were going through my mind, but I just shook my head and started to get the things I needed. I was there for about two hours when I heard something I looked up and looked around  
'Marik, is that you?' I asked shakily and stood up, I yelped when a gunshot went off and shot right in front of me**

'**It's nice to see you again demon spawn it has been what a year' I whimpered and looked up at Jaro; he was smirking at me holding the gun in his hand pointing it at me. I shook my head and backed away from him, there was no where I could go without being shot… I was dead 'now hold still this won't sting a bit**

'**No' I whispered he just grinned and pulled the trigger, I felt pain in my stomach and then I fell down to the ground limply, breathing heavily.**

'**Marik I'm going out to get some herbs and stuff' I growled at him as he said that. I knew he had flinched and I felt guilty for that, but it was either I acted mean or I would jump him. I hated this time of the year even more… mating season, I had to act distant or I might do something I regret. I knew that I had fallen in love with the twerp, but like every stupid person I'm afraid he might reject me. I closed my eyes and fell into a light sleep. It was two hours and I was getting worried, Malik was never out this long. I jumped up when I heard a crack of a gun, oh no**

'_**Malik!**_**' I jumped up and ran out of the cave and followed his scent, but as I got closer another shot went off and the scent of blood covered the air. I panicked and started to run faster. I reached the meadow just in time to see a man standing over a bleeding Malik, and what worried me he was barely breathing. I growled and watched as the man turned to me and I could smell his fear, I ran forward and jumped on him snapping his neck with my teeth before he could even use his gun. I pulled back and turned human running over to Malik and picking him up and making him lay against my chest  
'hey stay with me you hear, please' I whisper watching as he slowly smiled and reached up touching my cheek**

'**Sorry' he whispered 'I made you mad' I looked at him shocked then shook my head smiling weakly down at him**

'**I was never mad, I love you too much to be' I watched as his eyes widen and tears start to fall**

'**I love… you too' I let my own tears fall, then my head shot up as I remembered something. I shook him trying to get him awake to look at me**

'**Malik, let me change you please' he looked at me confused as he tried to keep his eyes open. He was slowly starting to fade, but I needed him to answer or I might kill him 'let me change you into what I am, please I can't live without you' he smiles and nods, I gently place him on the ground and pull back turning into my wolf form and moving back to him '**_**this will hurt, but you will survive**_**' I whisper soothingly in his head and bit his shoulder letting the curse I had go to him too**

**I pulled back and watched as his eyes closed and the transformation start, I sighed and turned human picking him up and walking back to the cave**

**I groan and open my eyes whimpering, my body Fucking hurt for some reason. I turn my head when I heard soft breathing near me and saw Marik sleeping next to me in his wolf form. I lifted my hand to wake him when I saw it wasn't a hand it was a paw instead of a hand when I looked down I saw I covered in fur and I had ears and a tail**

'**What the f…' I whimpered and looked at Marik moving my head I nudged him trying to wake him up and luckily it worked. I watched as he groaned and got up to stretch and then he looked at me**

'_**Malik you're awake thank god'**_** he said jumping me and licking my ears which calmed me down **_**'I guess you want an explanation'**_** at my nod he continued **_**'the day you were shot I nearly lost you so I managed to ask if I could change you into what I am you accepted, and I turned you. I was afraid you wouldn't wake up I was worried'**_** he said looking down and growling deeply**

'_**Ho… how long… was I out**_**' asked with difficulty; I wasn't used to talk to someone in my head… it was creepy. He chuckled seeing my crept out look**

'_**You have been unconscious for a week and three days'**_** I looked at him shocked and he went on **_**' the transformation is… painful to say the least, plus it had an extra job so it took longer. It had to heal he gunshot wound'**_** I nodded and he sighed and leaned forward licking my ear**

'**You were worried' he nodded and grinned wolfishly which made me want to jump him for some reason 'why do I feel so hot' I mumbled but he heard it and smirked devilishly... Uh Oh not good**

'_**You my dear little lover was turned in the middle of mating season meaning you want a mate, and I want to ask if you will be mine'**_** I looked at him flushed and shocked, but smiled and nodded but the smile faded and he looked at me worried**

'_**What's wrong'**_** If I was human my face would be as red as a tomato and that would not be funny**

'_**i…I umm haventdonethisbefore'**_** I said I would have said in one breath if I was human, he looked at me confused so I said it slower **_**' I haven't done this before' **_**he smiled **

'_**I will show you how to become a human so watch closely'**_** I nodded and watched as he closed his eyes and then turned back, I closed my eyes and listened to him when he talked **_**'constraint on being a human'**_** I nodded and felt a tingle. When I opened my eyes I looked at Marik but then my face turned red and he chuckled. I never looked at him when he turned so I didn't know that he was stark naked, he stared at me hungrily so when I looked down I went even redder… I was naked too**__**'did I forget to mention when we turn back we are naked' he said in a sing-song voice, I was about to retort when I was tackled down, I let out a soft yelp**

'**W…w…what are you doing' I stuttered out, he grinned and kissed me full on the lips, I was shocked at first but started to shyly kiss him back. He nibbled on my bottom lip and I gave him entrance, we kissed until air became a problem and he pulled back. I was breathing heavily and he just grinned and attacked my neck leaving mark showing that I am his property, I moaned when he moved down and started to suck on one of my nipples, when he was satisfied that both were hard he moved down to my need that was already dripping with pre-cum. He moved away and started to lick my thighs making me moan in frustration 'Marik…ahh… don't tease' he just chuckled**

'**Where's the fun in that' he said, I was about to retort when without warning he grabbed my member into his mouth sucking me off. I moaned and gripped mariks hair tightly. This is heaven. I didn't even notice that he was preparing me I was too much in La, La land. I whined when he pulled back and looked at me with love and care. I blushed and smiled slightly at him.**

'**You ready, love' I nodded and winced when he entered me slowly, the pain was harsh and I whimpered unwillingly  
'Shh, relax and the pain will pass' he whispered in my ear, I nodded. Marik stopped when he was fully inside me and waited for me to adjust. When the pain disappeared I nodded and he slowly started to move in and out, at first it was painful but then it started to get pleasurable. I moaned and Marik took that as his queue and started to ram into me while I moaned and screamed under him.**

'**Ahh….Marik I'm…gonna' I screamed out his name and released all over our chests, Marik went on for a few moments and then released in me with a loud moan. He fell on me and we both breathed heavily as we came down from our climax. Marik slowly got of me and looked down giving me a kiss while grinning he fell back down next to me exhausted. I felt him pull me closer and kissed my neck**

'**Love you, Malik' I smiled and closed my eyes muttering a soft, I love you back and fell into a peaceful sleep**

I smiled and looked up at my now three year lover and the little ones climbing on him while he growled in annoyance. I laughed at him when he grabbed Alexis and Sora by the tails and dragged them to bed. I can never regret meeting him and will never leave the psycho; after all he is my psycho.

Raven: and we are done, Pls R&R what to know what ya think


End file.
